KaiShin Short Story
by shizha1920
Summary: A series of short story about Kaito & Shinichi/Conan everyday life. Main pairing is KaiShin, other character might appear, all story start after Kaito & Shinichi have established relationship.
1. Accomplice

**01\. Accomplice**

"If Hakuba know I also part of it, he going to kill me." stare at the laptop, Shinichi can't help but sigh. 

"If he find out." beside Shinichi, Kaito smile "he will think this is my doing, he won't suspect you, trust me." 

"What have Hakuba do to you, to make you want to put this kind of prank on him? He going to be enrage tomorrow. " point at the screen in front of him, Shinichi ask helplessly. 

"Well, he left Aoko in the middle of a date for a case. So i just give him a piece of my mind, to warn him, if he dare to do that to Aoko again, then he better expect something worse coming from me. " Kaito say in a dark tone that send a chill down Shinichi spine. 

Shinichi is silent for a minute before shrugged "I feel pity for Hakuba. " and slight guilt for helping Kaito to prank him, consider he is the one that set up the trap Hakuba walk straight into. 

The laptop screen is showing a picture of a pink hair Hakuba cover entirely in white flour with his suit in a complete mess of unknown green liquid. 

Stare at the picture, Shinichi suddenly have a bad feeling that this will not be the first prank Hakuba going to receive in the future and he sure Kaito will going to drag him along with this. 

So, does this mean he is Kaito prank accomplice? Shinichi sigh. 

[END]


	2. Affection

02\. Affection 

Kaito likes to show his affection, no matter it is in public or in private. 

At first he just wants to see Shinichi embarrass shy face and the faint blush when they hold hands, kiss or hug, but now, after few year of being together, he just wants to feel the presence of Shinichi beside him, and feel the affection return from Shinichi. 

Shinichi is not a big fan of public display of affection, but in private, he doesn't mind. 

He is a self-preserve person, because of his work as a detective, but Kaito is different, he likes to show his affection, which Shinichi finds very hard to refuse him, so, he often gets embarrassed and blush when Kaito kiss him, hug him or hold his hand in the public, but never one he has ever refused Kaito show of affection. 

After years of being together, he is use to Kaito show of affection already, and now he won't hesitate to return the affection to Kaito anymore.

[END]


	3. Blanket

03\. Blanket

Whenever Shinichi have fallen asleep halfway though reading his book or case file, Kaito will always cover him up with a soft blanket to keep him warm, and a cup of water for his dry throat after he wake up. 

When Shinichi is still Conan, Kaito like to cuddle with Conan, they will sit at the comfortable armchair at the Kudo mansion library, talking about anything that come to their mind or just reading book. 

Kaito can't sit still for a very long period of time, but when he stay with Conan, he won't mind sit with Conan for hour just to cuddle with him, even though he will fallen asleep in some point, but whenever he woke up, he will always find himself cover up with a soft blanket and a cup of water beside him. 

And now he just returning the favor to Shinichi. 

[END]


	4. Cough

**04\. Cough**

Whenever it's winter time, Shinichi always coughs because of his body weak immune system, the side effect of the antidote.

Another coughing fill the living room, Kaito pet softly at Shinichi back until his cough subside.

"Feeling better? " Still petting Shinichi back, Kaito asks softly.

"Better. " Shinichi buried his face into Kaito neck, Kaito familiar scent fills up his nose and make him sleepy, plus the soft pet in his back make him went to just cuddle up against Kaito and sleep.

"Good. " sensing Shinichi sleepiness, Kaito put his other hand on Shinichi head to stroke his hair, Shinichi moan in content, and mumble something at Kaito neck, but before Kaito can figure out what he is saying, Shinichi already asleep.

Kaito smiles softly, he then adjusts his body, so Shinichi can lean into him in a more comfortable position before he dozed off too.

[END]


	5. Christmas Special

**_Christmas Special_**

 **01\. Scarf**

When Shinichi reached the meeting place, Kaito, who was already waiting, narrowed his grey-blue eyes in an unpleasant manner.

"Where is your scarf?" Kaito asked with a frown.

"Ah, I left the house in a hurry, so I might have forgotten it." Shinichi scratched his face in embarrassment.

Kaito sighed "you should take better care about yourself you know, you always get sick on the winter." he unwrapped one end of his long scarf and placed it around Shinichi's exposed neck. "Here you go, all warm now."

Shinichi blushed and buried half of his cool face inside the scarf. It was warm from Kaito's body heat and carried his scent, making his heart feel warm.

"Let's go, the party is at Aoko's house and I prefer not to be late."

"Me too," Shinichi agreed.

"Next time, remember to wear a scarf before you leave the house."

"I know, I will."

Kaito looked at Shinichi clearly not convinced, but he let the matter slide for now, it was more important that they enjoy the party Aoko put together. The rest can wait another time.

[END]

 **02\. Christmas Present**

"This is for me?" It was near midnight already when Kaito gave Shinichi a small rectangle box on the Christmas night.

"Of course, open it up." Kaito slid on the bedspread to Shinichi's side in excitement.

Looking at Kaito's excited face, Shinichi wondered what kind of present Kaito prepared for him. He lifted up the cover of the box and gaped when he saw what was inside.

Inside the box laid a beautiful green Jade pendant with a silver chain. Shinichi stared at it speechless, it was probably the most expensive Christmas present he ever received.

"Green Jade is known to bring good fortune to people in Chinese tradition. I think it suits you considering your job can be danger sometimes." Kaito lifted the pendant up, unhooked the clasp on the chain and put it around Shinichi's neck before fastening it.

"Thank you, Kaito." Shinichi took hold of the pendant resting on his chest, the smooth texture of the green jade make him feel at peace.

"I should say thank you too, the watch I found in my workroom is from you, right? I like it, thank you." Kaito wrapped his arm around Shinichi's waist and placed a kiss on his neck lovingly.

"Glad you liked it, it took some time to pick the one I thought you might like the most." He leaned into Kaito's embrace and intertwined their fingers together.

"Merry Christmas, my dear magician-san."

"Merry Christmas, my dear great detective."

[END]


	6. New Year's Special

**_New Year Special_**

 **01\. Omamori / Japanese amulets**

"What is this?" Shinichi stared at the item in Kaito's hand. He knew what it was, but he still asked just to make sure he's correct.

"An Omamori of course, what else would it be?" Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah okay, an Omamori, right. Why are you giving it to me?" Shinichi asked.

"For good fortune! You run into murder cases more than anyone else I know, and bad things always happen around you, so I got you this to protect you from any harm."

"You know I don't believe in this kind of stuff."

"I know, but I still wanted to try it. Please, Shinichi, just take it. Think of it as my new year's present or something like that." Kaito made a puppy face.

Shinichi groaned inwardly. Damn magician, using his weak-point to attack him. He was never able to refuse Kaito if he used his puppy face.

"Alright, alright, I'll take it." Shinichi sighed and took the Omamori.

"You could always use it as key chain or phone chain." Kaito gave Shinichi a bright, sunny smile, Shinichi's favorite kind of smile. Seeing Kaito's satisfied grin under his smile, Shinichi couldn't help but smile too. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all.

[END]

 **02\. Sunrise**

"Shinichi, have you ever watched the sunrise before?"

"Nope."

"Then we'll have to watch the next one."

"Huh?"

That was how they ended up on a hotel rooftop several hour later.

Kaito sat against the wall of the roof entrance and stretched out his leg to make room for his companion. Shinichi sat in Kaito's lap and leaned into his warm embrace. Kaito immediately wrapped his arms around Shinichi to keep him warm.

Shinichi took a sip of the hot chocolate Kaito prepared and asked, "How long before the sun begins to rise?"

Looking at his watch, Kaito smiled and counted down, "Three, two, one, now."

The sky slowly lit up in shades of red, orange, yellow and pink. The sun began to rise from the horizon and filled the sky with rich shades of red. Soon Tokyo began to glow in the golden light as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky.

Shinichi couldn't help but stare at the view in front of him, the feel of irritation and tiredness from waking up early having melted away and replaced by a light, warm and peaceful feeling.

"Thank you, Kaito, for showing me this, its beautiful." a true, genuine smile spread on Shinichi's face.

"My pleasure." Kaito kissed Shinichi's hair. He then moved his head slightly so he could speak straight into Shinichi ear "Happy New Year, Shinichi."

Shinichi turned a bit so he could kiss Kaito on the cheek "Happy New Year too, Kaito."

[END]


	7. Author

**05\. Author**

Shinichi is a novelist, just like his father. But only a handful of people knew this side of him, and Kaito is one of them.

"Finished editing?" Kaito asked after seeing Shinichi close his laptop.

"Yep, I'm going to mail it to my father later, and then he will give it to his publisher." Shinichi nodded.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just emailed it to the publisher yourself?" Kaito leaned back into the armchair while drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

Shinichi sat beside Kaito with his own cup of hot chocolate "It would, but my parents want to read it first before anyone else." Shinichi shrugged "So I really have no choice."

"Will I get a free copy of your book?" Kaito asked while he wrapped an arm around Shinichi's waist.

"Of course, Kaito, you were my first fan after all." Shinichi rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth showed how he truly felt.

"Good. I'm definitely looking forward to your new book. " Kaito leaned in to kiss Shinichi softly, which Shinichi returned with a soft, genuine smile that he reserved for only for Kaito.

[END]


	8. Sleep

**06\. Sleep**

When Shinichi yawned for the tenth time, Kaito decided to take action. He turned off the TV, stood up and pulled Shinichi up from the couch.

"Kaito, what are you doing?" Shinichi puzzled as Kaito pulled him toward their shared bedroom.

"It's late, we should go to bed. Besides, you look tired, you need to sleep."

"But, Kaito... " before Shinichi can finish, a finger on his lips stopped him.

"The case can wait until tomorrow, now you need to rest," Kaito pushed open their bedroom door and ushered Shinichi inside.

Seeing Kaito's determined look, Shinichi knows he is fighting a losing battle. He sighed and gave up "OK, fine."

Shinichi didn't realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillow. Kaito slid into the bed and pulled Shinichi against him so they were spooning.

Snuggling close to Kaito, Shinichi closed his eyes and let out a sigh of content. He could feel Kaito's heart beat on his back, it gives him a sense of security. He reached out behind his back to interlock his fingers with Kaito's.

Kaito smiled softly and gave Shinichi's hand a light squeeze before placing a soft kiss on Shinichi's neck.

"Good night, Shin-chan." Kaito whispered close to Shinichi's ear.

"Good night, Kaito." Shinichi smiled and whispered back before drifting off to dreamland.

[END]


	9. Read

**07\. Read**

Shinichi liked to read; from history to physics to chemistry, but his favorite genre was mystery, especially Sherlock Holmes stories. His home library had a full collection of Sherlock Holmes in multiple languages, like Japanese or French, and a copy in its original language, English.

Kaito liked to read too, but he mostly concentrated on books that could help him in his heist or his stage performances, like machinery or chemistry, as well as books and magazines that related to magic. He also read Arsene Lupin and he had a full collection in the original French language in his room. Some of his heist or magic tricks were inspired by Arsene Lupin.

"Next heist note?" Shinichi entered the library and found Kaito sitting at the desk writing something, beside him a stack of book sitting neatly on the desk.

"Yep, almost finished," Kaito replied without looking up.

Shinichi shrugged and grabbed a book before seating himself in the armchair. Not long after, Kaito joined him at the armchair holding a book in his hand.

"Make sure you put those books back to their original position when you're finished," Shinichi said without looking up from his book.

"Of course I will, don't worry," Kaito replied, also without looking up from his book.

They spent the next few hours in comfortable silence, reading together in the library.

[END]


End file.
